


В круге из огня

by Argentum06660



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angels, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Xenophilia, deviations from the canon, open final, postcanon, s5 e8
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentum06660/pseuds/Argentum06660
Summary: Дин понятия не имел, что заставило его вернуться обратно.
Relationships: Gabriel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	В круге из огня

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн:  
> После 5х8.
> 
> Расхождения с каноном:  
> Дин все еще работает отдельно от брата.

Звук битого стекла, и вот, уже его осколки посыпались на пол. Рычажок сигнализации опустился, после чего включилась система пожаротушения.

— И не говори, что я тебе не помог... — произнес парень, посмотрев на своего мокнущего собеседника, затем он развернулся и направился к двери.

Дин вышел с фабрики, с силой захлопывая за собой дверь и не замечая за собой пристального взгляда, направленного ему в спину. 

Он злился. Чертовски сильно злился.

Фокусник оказался гребаным архангелом Гавриилом. Архангелом, который прекрасно знал, что надвигается конец света и отказывался помогать с его предотвращением.

Хотя, с другой стороны, Винчестер понимал позицию небожителя. Если бы пал и его брат, то охотник вряд-ли бы пошел против Сэма. Все же, они семья, а членов семьи убивать нелегко.

— Дин... — голос Кастиила заставил человека вынырнуть из собственных мыслей и поднять взгляд. — Дальше ты сам, или мне остаться?

— Сам, спасибо Касс. — охотник натянуто улыбнулся.

Ангел лишь кивнул, затем послышался шелест крыльев, и он исчез.

Дин бездумно смотрел пару секунд на пустое место перед собой, после чего чертыхнулся, ударив ладонью по крыше импалы, и быстро вернулся обратно, на бумажную фабрику.

Небесное существо все еще стояло там с опущенной головой, но уже повернувшись спиной к выходу. Огонь ангельской ловушки уже давно потух, да и система пожаротушения перестала заливать все вокруг.

Гавриил был неподвижен, словно застыл как какой-то памятник. Видимо, слова охотника слишком сильно задели его. Честно говоря, Дин совсем не хотел делать ему больно. Он, еще во время рассказа архангела о своей прошлой жизни, заметил, как тот был близок к тому, чтобы просто расплакаться прямо там, в этом огненном кольце.

Винчестер остановился, уже начиная сомневаться в своей идее. Почему-то, Гавриил сейчас казался ему еще более маленьким, чем был на самом деле.

Набрав в легкие побольше воздуха, охотник подошел ближе к нему и осторожно коснулся чужого плеча кончиками пальцев.

— Гавриил... — позвал он.

Архангел промолчал, раздраженно дергая плечом в ответ. Охотник не позволил ему скинуть свою руку, он наоборот лишь усилил хватку. 

— Я не хотел задеть тебя. — пояснил Дин. — На нас надвигается конец света, Сэм неизвестно где. Я просто не знаю, что мне делать дальше...

Крылатый выпрямился, но все еще не сказал ни слова. Человек расценил это как положительный знак, поэтому медленно развернул небожителя лицом к себе. Тот нехотя двинулся вслед за чужой рукой.

К увиденному парень явно оказался не готов. На щеках архистратига были заметны высохшие следы слез, а в глазах столько боли, сколько Дин мог видеть каждое утро в зеркале. А ведь он никогда не видел его таким. Раньше этот ангел был вечно веселым, шутящим. Даже непривычно было как-то наблюдать его таким тихим.

Когда у архангела вновь потекли слезы, Винчестер невольно вздрогнул. Он правда не хотел доводить крылатого до такого состояния, и меньше всего ему сейчас хотелось бросать вот так небожителя. Шумно вздохнув, охотник протянул свободную руку и обвил ею чужую талию, после чего притянул Гавриила поближе и прижал его к себе. 

Дин уткнулся носом в каштановую макушку, обвивая второй рукой ангельские плечи и обнимая как можно крепче.

— Мы должны помочь друг другу, Гейб... — произнес охотник, чувствуя, как время от времени в его руках содрогалось маленькое тело. Гавриил глубоко дышал, сжимая в ладонях куртку охотника. — Никогда не видел плачущих воинов небес...

— Заткнись... — тихо фыркнул архангел, пряча лицо в чужом плече. Винчестер усмехнулся, запуская пальцы в темные волосы и начиная перебирать прядки. — И только попробуй потом кому-нибудь вякнуть о том, что здесь произошло.

— Ну наконец-то... — облегченно выдохнул Дин, отпуская небожителя и немного отстраняясь от него. — Узнаю прежнего Фокусника. А то мне уже стало страшно, что прежнего тебя уже не увижу.

— Ха, не велика потеря... — хмыкнул архистратиг, выпуская из рук куртку охотника. — Да и потом, какая тебе разница, что со мной будет...

— Ну, знаешь. Как говорил один мой знакомый: "Ты мне нравишься".

Дин чуть улыбнулся, заметив, как расширились глаза шестикрылого, когда тот услышал свои же слова трехлетней давности.

— Ты...

— Да, я все еще помню твои слова. — парень кивнул головой в знак согласия и подтянул Гавриила за плечи обратно к себе. — Забавно. Я думал, что влюбился в Фокусника, нечисть...

— Прости, что разочаровал. — с улыбкой пожал плечами Гавриил и отвел взгляд в сторону.

— Да иди ты. — заржал Дин. — Ты не можешь разочаровывать. Никогда не разочаровывал, и ты прекрасно знаешь об этом.

Винчестер наклонился к лицу ангела и накрыл чужие губы своими. Одну из ладоней он положил ему на затылок, притягивая поближе к себе. Гавриил довольно мурлыкнул, прикрыв глаза, и ответил на поцелуй. Своими ладонями он обхватил лицо человека, стараясь перенять инициативу, однако Дин не позволил.

Крылатый отстранился и убрал руки от лица охотника. Пару минут он смотрел прищуренным взглядом на Винчестера.

— Ты хотел и пытался убить меня... — протянул архистратиг.

— О, да брось. Ты первый начал. — возразил Винчестер, а затем уточнил. — С теми вторниками.

Дин тихонько засмеялся, прижимая бурчащего архангела, поближе к себе.

Оставалось теперь только вернуть брата, и все снова будет хорошо как и раньше.


End file.
